monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alex Jon
"Ja i Lagoona bylismy wykończone i zdecydowalismy,że pojdziemy do kina"- Alex w swoim pamiętniku. ) Alexsandree "Alex" Jon - córka wampira,wymyślona przez niezarejestrowanego użytkownika podpisującego się "Fanka Frankie Stein" Osobowość Alex jest miła, ale do czasu, lepiej jej nie denerwować... bo wtedy potrafi być agresywna. Alex uwielbia rock'owy i hip-hop'owy -styl. Obiecała sobie, że nigdy się nie zmieni. Ale kiedy potrzeba pomocy, Alex zawsze pomoże. Ma parę wad np. nie umie się skupić. Kiedyś była zła, egoistyczna i zarozumiała, przez co jej przyjaźń z innymi została wykluczona, ale teraz jest już inna. Lubi gry video i koszykokwę. Nie cierpi teatru. Nie wie co to arystokracja. Alex uwielbia też serial pt." Rock on Fang". Wygląd Alex ma granatowe włosy, rozpuszczone, a jej oczy są zielone. Najczęściej nosi szary top z rękawkami podwiniętymi, na to granatowy top bez rękawków. Na nogach dziewczyny są czerwone, 3/4 szorty i czarne buty. Kiedyś nosiła aksamitną suknię i czesała włosy w kok, ala Hiszpanka. Zmieniła swój styl kiedy przeprowadziła się do Salem. Alex jest szczupła i bardzo,bardzo wysoka. Jest wyższa nawet od Manny'ego,ktory był jednym z najwyższych potowrow w Straszyceum. Relacje 'Rodzina' Alex jest córką wampira. Mieszka z ojcem, którego nie rozumie pod każdym względem. Alex i jej ojciec (imieniem Jack) pochodzą z Hollywood, ale przeprowadzili się do Salem, co czasami denerwowało Alex. Jednak teraz, kiedy poznała wielu przyjaciół, nie wróciłaby do Hollywood. Dawno temu wspominała, że ma kuzynkę - Lunę Jon, ale wampirki nie utrzymują z sobą żadnych kontaktów. Co ciekawe,mama Alex była smierletniczką i możliwe że rozwiodła się z ojcem Alex lub nie żyje. Ogołem Alex nigdy o niej nie wspominała,tak samo jak jej ojciec. Do jej domu często przyjeżdża ciocia Ercika,siostra Jack'a. Można wywnioskować,że Luna jest corką cioci Ericki. 'Przyjaciele' Alex nie miała przyjaciół. Od kiedy przeprowadziła się do Salem, utrzymuje najlepszą przyjaźń z Lagooną Blue, Draculaurą i Cleo de Nile. Z Lagooną Blue...-Alex i Lagoona mają wspolne zainteresowania np. sport. Dziewczyny znają się najdłużej i ich przyjaźń jest najmocniejsza. Jeszcze nigdy nie pokłuciły. Alex i Lagoona uwielbiają ten sam zespoł. Z Draculaurą...-Alex i Draculaura moga na siebie liczyć w każdej sytułacjii. Każda gotowa poradzić przyjaciołce. Są tymi samymi typami potworow. Lala czasami wtrąca się do życia Alex ale Alex jej wybacza. Uwielbiają ten sam zespoł. Z Cleo de Nile...-'Alex i Cleo to dobre przyjaciołki ktore lubią się razem bawić. Alex czasami denerwuje zachowanie Cleo. Kiedyś się strasznie kłuciły o Deuce'a,a Deuce okazał się palantem. Mimo wszystko są przyjaciołkami. Cleo bardzo lubi wszystko przedstawiać Alex. Alex i Cleo uwielbiają tą samom piosenkarkę. 'Miłość Alex kiedyś chodziła z Chadem, mumią z innej szkoły. Niedawno zakochała się w Deuce'sie z wzajemnością, ale to uczucie przeszło. W pamiętniku wspominała,że kiedyś spotykała sie z Mark'iem,ale nigdy nie podała,jakim był on potworem. Poznała go na koncercie i był jdnym z chłopcow,ktory prosił ją do tańca. Zerwała z nim,ponieważ stwierdziła,że ona i on to dwa rożne charaktery i pod żadnym calem do siebie nie pasują. Zwierzak Alex posiada Cerbera-mitycznego trzyg-głowego psa pochądzącego z mitologi Greckiej. Alex nazwała go Luke'a,Rocky i Ty'a. Luke jest zwariowany i ma ned ADHD. Rocky to jedna samica z trojki. Jest bojowa i troche agresywna jak jej pani. Ty jest bardzo spokojny i boi się nawet wrobla. W trojkę tworzą szaloną ekipe,a Alex lubi ich wszystkich. Alex znajazla ich po przyjechaniu do Salem. Szajały się po ulicy nocą i lekały przechodnich. Alex ich zabrała do domu. Zainteresowania 'Sport' Alex uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju sport. Jest kapitanem drużyny sportowej w szkole. Alex już kiedy miała 7 lat bardzo dobrze grała w siatkowke,koszykowke...ale najlepiej radziła sobie z piłką nożną. Jej trener zgłosił ją do zawodow,gdzie wygrała pierwsze miejsce. W wieku 10 lat zapraszano ją do rożnych drużyn sportowych. W wieku 13 lat stała się (już) dawną sobą i zaczeła przestać się interesować sportem. Kiedy miała 16 lat i przeprowadziła się do Salem została kapitanem drużyny sportowej a jej pasja do sportu powruciła. 'Muzyka' Alex interesuje się już od dawna muzyką rock i pop. Umie grać na gitarze,basie i perkusjii. Ma talent do spiewania i nigdzie nie rusza się bez mp3. Jej ulubiona piosenka to "Applause" wykonane przez Lady Gage. Kiedy miała 6 lat grała w zespole "Rock and Dance" z swoimi przyjaciołmi (dawnymi). Wymysliła piosenki min. "Dance,dance and dance" lub "We are vampirs". 'Anime' Alex bardzo lubi Anime. Ogląda je regularnie,z przyjaciołmi lub bez. Co ciekawe,kiedys nienawidziła Anime,ale zmienia zdanie,kiedy obejrzała je. Jej ulubiona postać z Anime to Grell. Ma kolekcje książek Anime i przypinek do ubrań. Dialog 'Dialog Alex z Cleo (fragment)' Alex: 'Za kogo ty się uważasz,bandarzowcu?!' Cleo: 'Jam jest Cleo de Nile..." Alex: 'Słuchaj mnie,Cleo,czy jak tak masz na imie,ze mną nie zadzieraj. Bo mogę sprawić,że twoj uśmiech zniknie. Cleo: 'Jestem księżniczką Nilu i zamierzasz mną gardzić?!' Alex: 'Bo co mi zrobisz. Wezwiesz swoje szakale na pomoc?' Cleo: 'A może i...' Alex: 'Dajesz,dajesz...Ja sie nie boje...' Ciekawostki *Powiedzonko: "Gadaj, gadaj ja posłucham...może...niby...a wiesz, wcale nie!" *Sylwetka: Szczupła, wysoka. *Drugie imię: Mella. Jej pełne imię to Alex Mella Jon. *Co czuje do...muzyki: "Taką rock kocham!" *....rzeźbiarstwa: "Strata czasu..." *....sportu: "No,to jest CZADOWE!" *...teatru: "Błagam,błagam,tylko nie to!" *... arystokracji: "Y...a co to w ogóle jest?" *Nie rusza się bez: Kolczyka w brwi i mp3 *Coś o czym marzy: Żeby poznać kogoś, kto kocha rocka równie jak ona. *Możliwe,że jej kuzynka Luna była corką cioci Ericka. *Alex ma dopiero 16 lat,a to mało jak na wampira. Jej ojciec ma 40.00 lat,a skoro jej mama była (możliwe że) smiertelniczką,dziewczyna tylko z wyglądu jest na wampirem,ale możliwe że żyje tyle,co normalny człowiek. *Jest kapitanem drużyny sportowej. *Jest wielką fanką Catty Noir i zespołu,ktory był wspomniany w jej pamiętniku,ale zato nigdy nie była podana jego nazwa. Na koncercie nie wiadmomo jak nazywającego się zespołu poznała Mark'a. *Jeste wampirem,ktory żywi się krwią. 'Serie lalek' Basic-''' Alex ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ma ubrany szary top z podwiniętymi rękawkami,na to granatowy top bez rękawkow. Jej szorty są czerwone,3/4. Na nogach ma czarne koturny. 'Dance Class-' Alex ma w tej serii włosy uczesane w dwie kitki. Ma ubrany czerwony kombinezon w czarne paski zawiszony na fioletowych ramięczkach,żołtą mini i niebieskie koturny. 'Dawn of the Dance- '''Alex ma włosy uczesane w dwa,sterczonce kucyki. Ma ubraną czerwoną sukienkę z literką "M",złoty naszyjnik i złote koturny. '''Dead Tried-' Alex ma w tej serii włosy uczesane w jednego kucyka na lewy bok. Ma ubrany żołty top z niebieskim wykończeniem,niebieskie szorty i kapcie koloru morskiego. 'Gloom Beach-' Alex w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ma ubrany granatowy kombinezon z białą kotiwcą,z pod kombinzezonu wystaje czarn top-golf. Ma rękach ma czarne rękawiczki. Na nogach ma niebieskie szpilki. 'Killer Style- '''Alex ma włosy uczesane w jedną kitkę. Ma ubrany niebieski top z 3/4 rękawkami,czerwone spodnie i zielone koturny z błękitnymi obcasami. '''Scaris- City of Fright- '''Alex w tej serii ma dwie kitki. Ma ubrane czerwone spodenki z bordowymi szelkami,żołtą bluzkę i złote szpilki. Meta Timeline *'Kwiecień 2013-" Fanka Frankie Stein" wymysla Alex Jon. *'Maj 2013'- Oficjalny Art Alex zostaje wykonany. *'Sierpień 2013'- Wpisy z pamiętnika Alex zostaly ujawnione. *'Październik 2013'- BOI Alex zostaje dodane na Monster High:własne postacie wiki. *'Srodek października 2013'- Alex pojawia się w seri odcinkowej "Upiornej Szkoły Strach!" Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Alex Jon Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Postacie o granatowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie bez pamiętników Kategoria:Postacie bez zwierzątek Kategoria:Upiornej Szkoły Strach! Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone postacie wiki Kategoria:Em Kategoria:Emo Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone Postacie Wiki